Limited
Backflip Studios often uses holidays and seasons as inspiration for new game content. Holiday and seasonal additions and alterations have included dragons, decorations, and in-game appearances. content is available for the duration of the event, and then retired until the event occurs again. Backflip Studios provided players a special opportunity to obtain all limited content released and expired at least once before December 18, 2012 during the "Bring 'Em Back" event in December 2012 to January 2013. This event was repeated again for most limited content released and expired at least once before December 13, 2013 for "Bring 'Em Back". This event was repeated again for most limited content released and expired at least once before December 18, 2014 for "Bring 'Em Back". This page contains all limited dragons and decorations in DragonVale. All All - Current Current - Expired Expired }}}||var1}} }}}|var2}} }}}|var3}} Bring 'Em Back | FB-Bring'EmBack2013Preview.png|Bring 'Em Back Event Facebook Notification 2013 FB-Bring'EmBack2013Message.png|Bring 'Em Back Event Facebook Message 2013 Bring'EmBackBegunNotification2013.jpeg|Bring 'Em Back Event Notification 2013 FB_-_Bring_'Em_Back_Event_Has_Begun_Full_Post.png|Bring 'Em Back Event Facebook Post 2013 Bring'EmBackEventIn-GameNotification2013.jpeg|Bring 'Em Back Event In-Game Notification 2013 FB-Bring'EmBack2013EndingPreview.png|Bring 'Em Back Event Facebook Notification 2014 FB-Bring'EmBack2013EndingMessage.png|Bring 'Em Back Event Facebook Message 2014 FB_-_Bring_'Em_Back_Event_Ending_2014_-_Jan_12.png|Bring 'Em Back Event Facebook Post 2014 LoadingMessageBring'EmBackEventEnding2014.png|Bring 'Em Back Event In-Game Notification 2014 Bring 'Em Back was a special event by DragonVale which brought back all limited content in the game that was introduced before the event began, except for Gift Dragon. This event began on December 13, 2013, and ended on January 13, 2014. | Bring'EmBackEvent2012.jpeg|Bring 'Em Back Event Facebook Notification 2012 Bring'EmBackEventFacebookMessage2012.jpeg|Bring 'Em Back Event Facebook Message 2012 Bring'EmBackEventFacebookPost2012.jpeg|Bring 'Em Back Event Facebook Post 2012 Bring'EmBackEventFacebookPostTwo2012.jpeg|Bring 'Em Back Event Facebook Post 2012 Bring'EmBackEventFacebookNotificationTwo2012.jpeg|Bring 'Em Back Event Facebook Notification 2012 Bring'EmBackEventFacebookMessageTwo2012.jpeg|Bring 'Em Back Event Facebook Message 2012 Bring'EmBackEventFacebookNotificationThree2012.jpeg|Bring 'Em Back Event Facebook Notification 2012 Bring'EmBackEventFacebookMessageThree2012.jpeg|Bring 'Em Back Event Facebook Message 2012 Bring'EmBackEventFacebookPostThree2012.jpeg|Bring 'Em Back Event Facebook Post 2012 Bring'EmBackEventFacebookNotificationFour2012.jpeg|Bring 'Em Back Event Facebook Notification 2012 Bring'EmBackEventFacebookMessageFour2012.jpeg|Bring 'Em Back Event Facebook Message 2012 Bring'EmBackEventIn-GameNotification2012.png|Bring 'Em Back Event In-Game Notification 2012 Bring'EmBackEventIn-GameNotificationTwo2012.png|Bring 'Em Back Event In-Game Notification 2012 Bring'EmBackEventIn-GameNotificationThree2012.png|Bring 'Em Back Event In-Game Notification 2012 Bring'EmBackEventIn-GameNotificationFour2012.png|Bring 'Em Back Event In-Game Notification 2012 Bring'EmBackEventIn-GameNotificationFive2012.png|Bring 'Em Back Event In-Game Notification 2012 Bring'EmBackEventIn-GameNotificationSix2012.png|Bring 'Em Back Event In-Game Notification 2012 Bring'EmBackEventIn-GameNotificationSeven2012.png|Bring 'Em Back Event In-Game Notification 2012 BEBLeavingNotification.png|Bring 'Em Back Event Notification 2012 Bring 'Em Back was a special event by DragonVale which brought back all limited content in the game that was introduced before the event began. This event spanned from December 18, 2012, to January 14, 2013. The event was scheduled to end on January 2, 2013, but was later extended. }} For more information about the Bring 'Em Back events, please visit the Events page. Collection Comebacks | 'Gemstone Collection Comeback' FacebookGemstoneCollectionComebackNotification2014.jpg|Gemstone Collection Comeback Facebook Notification 2014 FacebookGemstoneCollectionComebackMessage2014.png|Gemstone Collection Comeback Facebook Message 2014 GemstoneCollectionComeback2014Notification.jpeg|Gemstone Collection Comeback Notification 2014 Gemstone Collection Comeback was a special event by DragonVale which brought back all Gemstone Dragons and their affiliated decorations in the game that was introduced before the event began, except for Ovalith Dragon and The Egg of Burcadia. This event began on May 16, 2014, and ended on May 19, 2014. The Emerald Dragon and the Jade Dragon along with their affiliated decoration was already released in-game prior to the beginning of event. '"Winter Down Under" Collection Comeback' WinterDownUnderCollectionComebackFacebookNotification2014.jpeg|"Winter Down Under" Collection Comeback Facebook Notification 2014 WinterDownUnderCollectionComebackFacebookMessage2014.jpeg|"Winter Down Under" Collection Comeback Facebook Message 2014 WinterDownUnderCollectionComebackNotification2014.jpeg|"Winter Down Under" Collection Comeback Notification 2014 WinterDownUnderCollectionComebackNotificationLastCall2014.jpeg|"Winter Down Under" Collection Comeback Notification: Last Call 2014 "Winter Down Under" Collection Comeback was a special event by DragonVale which brought back the dragons in the "Winter" sub-category of the Dragonarium which released prior to the event starting. This event began on June 5, 2014 and ended on June 10, 2014. The dragons which were brought back were the Gift Dragon, Winter Dragon, Reindeer Dragon, and the Mistletoe Dragon. 'Celestial Collection Comeback' CelestialCollectionComebackFacebookNotification2014.jpg|Celestial Collection Comeback Facebook Notification 2014 CelestialCollectionComebackFacebookMessage2014.png|Celestial Collection Comeback Facebook Message 2014 CelestialCollectionComebackInGameNotification2014.jpg|Celestial Collection Comeback In-Game Notification 2014 CelestialCollectionComebackAndBonusGemSaleNotification2014.jpg|Celestial Collection Comeback Notification 2014 CelestialCollectionComebackMoreTimeFacebookNotification2014.jpg|Celestial Collection Comeback Facebook Notification 2014: Want more time? CelestialCollectionComebackMoreTimeFacebookMessage2014.png|Celestial Collection Comeback Facebook Message 2014: Want more time? CelestialCollectionComebackExtendedFacebookNotification2014.jpg|Celestial Collection Comeback Facebook Notification 2014: Extended CelestialCollectionComebackExtendedFacebookMessage2014.jpg|Celestial Collection Comeback Facebook Message 2014: Extended CelestialCollectionComebackExtendedInGameNotification2014.jpg|Celestial Collection Comeback In-Game Notification 2014: Extended CelestialCollectionComebackAndBonusGemSaleNotificationExtended2014.jpg|Celestial Collection Comeback Notification 2014: Extended CelestialCollectionComebackFacebookNotificationLastCall2014.jpg|Celestial Collection Comeback Facebook Notification: Last Call 2014 CelestialCollectionComebackInGameNotificationLastCall2014.jpg|Celestial Collection Comeback In-Game Notification: Last Call 2014 Celestial Collection Comeback was a special event by DragonVale which brought back the dragons in the "Moon" and the "Sun" sub-category of the Dragonarium and their affiliated decorations which released prior to the event starting. This event spanned from June 20, 2014, to June 30, 2014. The event was scheduled to end on June 27, 2014, but was later extended. The dragons which were brought back were the Lunar Eclipse Dragon, Solar Eclipse Dragon, Blue Moon Dragon, Moonstruck Dragon, and the Equinox Dragon. The Solstice Dragon along with it's affiliated decoration was already released in-game prior to the beginning of event. 'Anniversary Collection Comeback' AnniversaryCollectionComebackFacebookNotification2014.jpg|Anniversary Collection Comeback Facebook Notification 2014 AnniversaryCollectionComebackFacebookMessage2014.jpg|Anniversary Collection Comeback Facebook Message 2014 AnniversaryCollectionComebackInGameNotification2014.jpg|Anniversary Collection Comeback In-Game Notifcation 2014 AnniversaryCollectionComebackFacebookNotificationLastCall2014.jpg|Anniversary Collection Comeback Facebook Notification: Last Call 2014 AnniversaryCollectionComebackInGameNotificationLastCall2014.jpg|Anniversary Collection Comeback In-Game Notification: Last Call 2014 MixedNews18.jpg|"Anniversary Collection Comeback" Comeback - "News Menu" AnniversaryCollectionComebackNewsInfo.jpg|"Anniversary Collection Comeback" - "News Card" Anniversary Collection Comeback was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which brought back the dragons in the "Anniversary" sub-category of the Dragonarium which released prior to the event starting. Backflip Studios allowed an opportunity for players to either breed or purchase them. This event began on September 11, 2014 and ended on September 29, 2014. The dragons which were brought back were the Paper Dragon and the Cotton Dragon, and the decorations which were brought back were the 1st Anniversary Statue and the 2nd Anniversary Statue. When the event ended, all the dragons in the special offer left the market and became unavailable to be bred or purchased again. }} For more information about the Collection Comebacks, please visit the Events page. Notes CarnivalDragonMarketCountdown.png|Example of Countdown timer above Carnival Dragon card AquamarineDragonExpiredMarketCountdown.jpeg|Example of Expired Countdown timer above Aquamarine Dragon card *On October 11, 2012, the Bone Dragon became the first limited dragon to be officially re-released. *On June 27, 2013, all limited dragons received a unique design of infobox within the market. **Non-gemstone dragons include an "hour glass" indicator to depict the limited status. **Gemstone dragons have a unique border that includes a number of gemstones on the frame. **On May 13, 2014, the infobox border of most dragons changed with specific color borders for six different types of rarity. *On March 27, 2014, Backflip Studios added a dragon market countdown for limited dragons which can begin from a few days to one day prior to the dragon leaving the market. Once the countdown timer is over, the market time would list the dragon as "expired!" above it's card. **The market countdown is also featured in the "Breeding Hints" menu and "Last Call" notice in the "News" section. Category:Limited